


Strut Down the Catwalk

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [24]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Modeling, Movie: The Godfather (1972), Song: Stray Cat Strut (Stray Cats), Tumblr: otpprompts, Vegetarians & Vegans, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Prompts: Corey Feldman, modeling, Michael Jackson, catwalk, Stray Cat Strut..
Series: The Two Coreys [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4617
Comments: 4





	1. Down the Catwalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

**Strut Down the Catwalk**

Michael Jackson applauded and smiled as he watched his friend, Corey Scott Feldman, strut his stuff down the catwalk; the music in the background was one of Michael’s favorite songs, “Stray Cat Strut” by the Stray Cats. Corey noticed and gave Michael two thumbs up while smiling in return.

Michael’s telling them that he liked the song “Stray Cat Strut” initially came as a surprise to the band when they found out, but they eventually got used to it, and even took a liking to it when he explained that he had a love for cats. And that was saying something, since they’d seen the short film for the song “Thriller” where Michael played a high school student who turned into a werecat while on a date, and made sure to inform Michael every once in a while how much they loved that scene.

As usual, the Felddog looked great; his outfit consisted of a red turtleneck covered by a black faux leather coat and black Levis that went on and on over his legs. On his feet were red socks covered by black penny loafers.

The faux leather coat had been picked out by Corey one day, and Michael had given him a thumbs up when he saw it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. An Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While talking to Michael, Corey brings up an idea based on **The Godfather** and **The Goonies**..

It had been Michael’s idea for Corey to be a vegetarian (which meant restricted diet and giving up eating meat), and once Corey gave it a try, he eventually took a liking to it, and got used to it as well.

Once, Corey turned to Michael while they were watching the short film for “Thriller” at his Encino mock-Tudor mansion, and said, “Hey, Michael, I’ve been thinking... if I could make a wish for my next film project, I would like to do a film where I played a bad guy.”

Michael grinned. “Really?”

Corey nodded. “Yeah. That’d be a challenge for me, because I’m so timid.”

Michael nodded, and then queried, “So, you’d play, what? A killer, maybe?”

“Um, like a gangster,” said Corey. “You know, like maybe a teenage version of Vito Corleone, your friend Marlon Brando’s character in the 1972 film **The Godfather**? He did an amazing job bringing Vito to life the way he did.”

Michael smiled, pleased that Corey had seen that film, and had realized what Michael meant by Corey becoming the next Marlon Brando.

Corey’s eyes then lit up. “Hey, imagine if there was a crossover between **The Godfather** and **The Goonies** where Vito Corleone steps in and helps save the Goon Docks?”

Michael nodded in understanding this time. “Ah, now **that’s** a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
